Transmutation
by Baka Aden
Summary: Comment réagiriez-vous si votre âme changeait de corps ? Eh bien Stiles et Derek se posent toujours la question.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Ceci est un délire sortit tout droit de ma cervelle hier !

Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **TRANSMUTATION**

Dans le miroir, Stiles se figea l'air décomposé. La bouche grande ouverte, dont le menton toucherait dans environ une quinzaine de secondes le parquet. Ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur son reflet. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa fragile cage thoracique, ses veines pulsaient à une vitesse déconcertante. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Il commençait déjà à avoir le tournis. Hum, la crise de panique allait bientôt se pointer et lui ne pourrait rien y changer. Merde ! Mais pourquoi ! Chaque fois qu'une couille arrivait à Beacon Hills, Stiles pouvait être sûr à 99,999 % que ça tomberait sur lui. Lui, le pauvre et fragile humain comme disait l'autre grincheux de Derek. Ce dernier, le rejoignit près de la glace et se figea à son tour.

Stiles n'attirait pas le surnaturel, c'était le surnaturel qui venait toujours à lui. Comme un « Salutation Stilinski, moi, le sublimissime surnaturel te fait l'honneur de ma présence pour emmerder comme il se doit ta pitoyable journée. Tous mes remerciement et dédicace au père Lustucru. ». Euh ouais… il s'emballait peut-être un peu trop, mais bon grossomerdo, on revenait fatalement à cette conclusion.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de truc n'arrive qu'à moi ! Cria l'adolescent complètement abattu.

\- Tu ne vas pas la fermer cinq minutes. Gronda Derek.

\- Non mais tu as vu ma tronche. Non parce que excuse-moi, mais contrairement à toi, moi je m'inquiète de mon état ! Virevolta Stiles en le pointant du doigt.

\- Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir d'être ainsi.

\- Peut-être ? Faut dire que tu es plutôt mignon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répliqua l'hyperactif en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, Stiles ! Je t'interdis d'avoir ce genre d'expression sur le visage.

\- Alors arrête de me tripoter.

\- Mais je ne te tripote pas !

\- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu faire depuis tout à l'heure, rétorqua-t-il fièrement.

\- Mais comment on en est arrivé là ?

Oui c'était une très bonne question. Besoin de quelques éclaircissements sur la situation ? OK, OK alors… Il était une fois… Euh non… Plutôt. Tout à commencer…

2 heures plus tôt :

Notre jeune et préféré hyperactif était encore sur une nouvelle affaire surnaturelle. Cela dit, il voulait absolument la régler au plus vite pour son frère, son meilleur ami, et alpha. J'ai nommé Scott McCall. Bref tout ça pour en revenir à nos moutons, il y avait plus d'une dizaine de jours, une bande de magiciens vaudous ou autres choses s'étaient comme qui dirait mis à foutre le bordel dans sa ville chérie. Et personne, non personne n'avait le droit de faire une chose pareille ! Parole de Stilinski !

Son chemin l'emmena droit dans la gueule du loup. Non pas dans un piège. Mais dans l'ancien manoir des Hale, le carbonisé. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Stiles aurait mille fois préféré se retrouver dans un autre endroit moins flippant. Non parce que le repère insalubre de Derek ça va bien deux secondes, mais ce n'est pas la Batcave ou le manoir de Bruce Wayne. Oh ça non !

Toujours plongé dans ses réflexions intenses, l'hyperactif sortit de sa jeep en brandissant fièrement sa batte de baseball en aluminium près à en découdre avec l'ennemi. Seul. Dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Sans pouvoir. En pleine nuit. Devant une bâtisse délabrée. Non Stiles était courageux, c'était pour cela qu'il remonta son pantalon pour ne pas montrer ses genoux qui tremblaient.

\- Vas-y Stiles ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu n'es pas Robin ! Tu es Batman !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le jeune homme avança d'un pas beaucoup plus assuré en direction de la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière n'était même pas fermée, alors il en profita pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur. À l'affut du moindre bruit suspect, il resserrait davantage son emprise sur sa batte. Hé hé, si un magicien se pointait, il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure. Sous pression, l'humain ne pouvait plus se retenir :

\- Allez Harry Potter amènes-toi ! Tu n'es pas à l'école des sorciers ici, mon gars ! Tu es dans ma ville, Beacon Hills !

Silence radio. Bon apparemment Stiles s'était planté. Pas la moindre trace des magiciens dans le manoir. Fatigué par cette mini-expédition, le jeune homme s'installa sur l'un des vieux fauteuils du manoir. Il se tortilla quelques secondes. Quelle poisse ! Personne. Quand soudain son regard s'arrêta sur le sol de la pièce. Bizarrement, il n'avait jamais remarqué de symbole aussi étrange dans la demeure du loup-garou avant aujourd'hui. C'était un cercle comportant des signes, symboles et inscriptions inconnues pour le garçon. Conclusion, les sorciers étaient bien passé par ici ! Remplie de joie, Stiles en profita pour faire une petite danse de la victoire.

Il se stoppa net. Il fallait qu'il appelle quelqu'un pour annoncer la nouvelle. Pas Scott, il était en soirée avec Kira. Pas Lydia, elle était avec Jackson depuis son retour en ville. Pas Liam, parce que… pas Liam.  
Il ne restait plus qu'un seul prénom en tête. Ça ne l'enchanta pas du tout d'ailleurs, mais pas le choix. Il prit son téléphone, inspira un grand coup et se lança :

\- Hey Sal… je… non mais… Euh non attend je n'ai pas fini ! Ne raccroch… AAAHHH !

Stiles recomposa le numéro. C'était partie pour un second round !

\- Bon maintenant tu me laisses parler Sourwolf !

\- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à deux heures trente du mat'… Deux heures trente du matin, ce n'est pas vrai. J'espère que tu as une bonne raison, Stiles. Sinon je te retrouve et je te tue… avec mes dents !

\- OK, OK fait comme tu veux, mais rejoins-moi dans ton ancien manoir !

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est une longue histoire ! Ramène ton cul loup-garou, je crois que l'on a de gros problèmes.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Derek gara sa Camaro à côté de la Jeep de l'hyperactif. Et vu sa tête, il ne devait pas encore être de bonne humeur. Il sentit l'odeur de stress que dégageait Stiles à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Quand il le rejoignit enfin, il trouva un Stiles accroupi par terre comme un écureuil venant de trouver un gland. Une image qu'il n'arriverait pas à effacer de sitôt.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda le loup-garou.

Le jeune homme sursauta et poussa un gémissement pas du tout masculin. Ce qui fit rire Derek. Intérieurement.

\- La vache ! Tu veux que je meure d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? s'emporta l'hyperactif en se relevant.

\- Stiles qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi, à trois heures du matin ?

\- Je te tricote un pull pour Noël.

Un blanc. Un long blanc traversa cette pièce.

\- Mais non, viens voir ! Il y un cercle magique inscrit dans le parquet. Comme ceux des sorciers. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- OK mais pourquoi m'avoir appelé.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Tout le monde est occupé sauf toi. Puisque tu es toujours tout seul.

Derek grogna. Il avait touché un point sensible.

\- Je te ferais remarquer que tu l'es aussi, rétorqua le loup-garou.

\- Un point partout champion. On va continuer encore longtemps ou on se concentre sur ce problème ?

Ils se rapprochèrent du cercle magique. La seule chose sur laquelle ils pouvaient être d'accord, c'était qu'il ne donnait violemment pas confiance. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient bien déterminés à en comprendre la signification.

\- Bon, tu penses que l'on devrait appeler Deaton ? interpella Stiles.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de chose avant.

\- Hum très bien. C'est peut-être comme de la poudre de sorbier, les êtres non surnaturels peuvent entrer à l'intérieur. C'est sans doute un sort contre les loups-garous ou un truc dans le genre ? Et si je l'efface, le sortilège se brise.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Mais Stiles n'en fit qu'à sa tête et entra dans le cercle. Simultanément, le sol s'illumina, irradiant par la même occasion la pièce. Surpris, Derek recula d'un pas, aveugler par la lumière incandescente. Mais il comprit trop tard que tout cela n'était qu'un piège, et Stiles venait précisément de se jeter dedans. Dans un dernier réflexe de lucidité, Derek passa sa main à l'intérieur du cercle pour attraper le bras de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier se retourna. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une dernière fois, avant que la lumière ardente ne les en empêche.

\- STILES !

\- DEREK !

Dans le seul son de leurs voix, un flash blanc souffla la pièce.

Le temps s'écoula. Peu à peu Stiles refit surface. Les paupières lourdes, il s'aperçut qu'il était étalé au sol. Il se releva doucement. Son corps lourd souffrait atrocement. Il en profita pour se dépoussiérer. Déconcerté par les évènements précédents, il se dirigea vers un miroir pour voir s'il n'avait pas trop reçu des dégâts collatéraux. Vu le choc prit en pleine face, il avait bien le droit de voir le résultat. Et il n'allait pas être déçu.

Dans le miroir, Stiles se figea l'air décomposé. La bouche grande ouverte, dont le menton toucherait dans environ une quinzaine de secondes le parquet. Ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur son reflet. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique, ses veines pulsaient à une vitesse déconcertante. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Il avait terriblement chaud. Il commençait déjà à avoir le tournis. Hum, la crise de panique allait bientôt se pointer et il ne pourrait rien y changer. Merde ! Mais pourquoi ! Chaque fois qu'une couille arrivait à Beacon Hills, Stiles pouvait être sûr à 99,999 % que ça tomberait sur lui. Lui, le pauvre et fragile humain comme disait l'autre grincheux de Derek. Justement ce dernier, le rejoignit près de la glace et se figea à son tour.

Ce qu'ils virent dans ce miroir était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment… inattendu. Pourquoi ? Eh bien… Stiles arborait une barbe de trois jours, des yeux verts, et une veste en cuir sur le dos. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, et il avait pris pas mal de muscle. Quant à Derek, son corps était plus frêle, il portait un sweat à capuche rouge, et des baskets NIKE. Il avait les yeux couleur whisky et des grains de beauté un peu partout sur une peau laiteuse. Il souleva le sweat. Il passa sa main sur son abdomen. Mais où étaient passés ses muscles si durement forgés !

Un long silence régna, jusqu'à ce Stiles ne le brise :

\- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce genre de truc n'arrive qu'à moi ! Cria l'adolescent complètement abattu.

\- Tu ne vas pas la fermer cinq minutes ? Gronda Derek.

\- Non mais tu as vu ma tronche ? Non parce qu'excuse-moi, mais contrairement à toi, moi je m'inquiète de mon état ! Virevolta Stiles en le pointant du doigt.

\- Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir d'être ainsi ?

\- Peut-être ? Faut dire que tu es plutôt mignon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, répliqua l'hyperactif en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça, Stiles ! Je t'interdis d'avoir ce genre d'expression sur le visage.

\- Alors arrête de me tripoter.

\- Mais je ne te tripote pas !

\- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu faire depuis tout à l'heure, rétorqua-t-il fièrement.

\- Mais comment on en est arrivé là ? lâcha Derek en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Derek ?!

\- On est tombé dans leur piège. C'était un cercle de transmutation spirituelle.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui.

\- …Nos esprits ont échangé de corps, soupirèrent-ils en même temps.

Résultats des courses. Stiles était coincé dans le corps de Derek. Et Derek était coincé dans celui de Stiles…  
Non, incontestablement ils ne voyaient pas du tout comment leur soirée aurait pu être pire que celle-ci.

* * *

Bon je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je peux vous dire que je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant !

Câlins, lapins et tout le tintouin !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à toutes et à tous pour la suite de cette histoire complètement loufoque !

Je vous souhaite une drôle de lecture !

 **TRANSMUTATION**

Un. Comment c'est arrivé ? Deux. Comment cela peut être possible ? Trois. Pourquoi lui ? Quatre. Pourquoi avec l'autre ? Cinq. Combien de temps est-ce que ça va durer ? Six. Il veut cueillir des cerises. Sept. Il envisage le suicide mental. Huit. C'est impossible. Neuf. Il prie comme un panda roux au Seigneur pour comprendre pourquoi il veut détruire son espèce. Dix. Il crève faim. En résumé, Stiles venait tout simplement de tourner une dizaine de fois en rond dans la pièce comme un fauve dans sa cage. Autant de cercles que de questions qui lui taraudaient l'esprit. Alors que Derek était prostré au milieu de la salle, un air livide, recroquevillait sur un fauteuil avec les mains recouvrant son nouveau visage.

\- Je t'en supplie Stiles, arrête de tourner en rond autour de moi. Tu me donnes la migraine ! Explosa-t-il d'une voix acariâtre.

Stiles se stoppa net. Enfin plutôt le corps de Derek occupé par l'adolescent s'immobilisa… Cette situation était vraiment trop étrange pour ces deux-là.

\- Quoi ? J'essaye de comprendre ce qui se passe, Grincheux ! S'énerva le fils du shérif. Contrairement à d'autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux comprendre, Crétin ? C'est évident, non ? On est prisonnier dans corps de l'autre ! Ma vie est foutue…

\- Merci ! Franchement tu as le don de remonté le moral, champion. On devrait te décerner la médaille du loup le plus casse-couilles de Beacon Hills. Enfin seulement la médaille d'argent… Parce que pour ce qui du record, on décerne direct la médaille d'or à Peter !

\- Haha, haha, haha…Très drôle.

Derek semblait abattu par ce sort de transmutation. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.

\- Je suis un fragile et stupide humain, un fragile et stupide humain, je suis un fragile et… stupide humain, répéta l'ancien loup-garou d'une voix blanche.

\- Sympa ! Tu crois que ça m'enchante d'être dans ton corps de sac à puces ? S'esclaffa Stiles sarcastique.

\- Je n'ai plus de pouvoir, je suis un humain et qui plus est dans ton corps ! Tu n'as pas à te plaindre, tu es un loup-garou désormais.

L'adolescent commençait vraiment d'en avoir assez du comportement du loup. Pour qui se prenait-il pour l'insulter ainsi ? Alors suivant son nouvel instinct animal et la puissance qui influait dans le corps de Derek, le plus jeune se mit à rugir comme… un chiwawa. Les yeux dorénavant whisky de Derek s'écarquillèrent quand il écouta le son produit par son véritable corps. C'était la pire vision de sa vie. Il avait l'impression de se voir devant un miroir en train d'aboyer comme un chiot.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Stiles, arrête de me ridiculiser quand tu es dans mon corps ! S'écria le loup.

Sa vengeance accomplit, Stiles arbora un large sourire.

\- Non ! Je t'interdis de sourire avec mon visage ! Ordonna Derek.

\- Oh ! Pardon je salis ton honneur de Sourwolf, j'en suis navré.

\- Je vais te tuer.

\- Euh… non tu ne peux pas. Si tu me tues, soit tu restes coincé dans mon corps, soit c'est toi qui meurs. Dans les deux cas je pense que ton idée est un peu stupide.

\- Oh ferme-là, tu veux ! Ragea-t-il.

\- Hé ! Ne sois pas si agressif, ma frimousse est trop mignonne pour ça.

\- Je t'en ferais bouffer du mignon ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

\- Hein ? Non mais j'hallucine ! Tu crois que je vais accepter de porter tout seul cette responsabilité comme un bousier ! Non parce que la vision de me balader avec une boule de merde, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Je ne suis pas scatophile !

\- Avoue que depuis que l'on se connaît, tu ne m'apportes que des emmerdes dans ma vie ! S'écria Derek.

\- Ah oui et qui t'as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois sans jamais réclamer le moindre merci ! Qui ?! Rétorqua Stiles en haussant la voix.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me sauver ! Je n'ai besoin de personne et encore moins d'un adolescent hyperactif dans ton genre !

\- Très bien et tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi, Moi ?!

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé alors ? Demanda l'ancien loup-garou en ne lâchant rien. Pourquoi Stiles ? Vas-y, dis-moi !

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller sans toi !

\- Ah oui, tu crois ? En fait, je pense que tu n'es qu'un gamin arrogant et prétentieux ! Brailla Derek.

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de l'hyperactif. Ses lèvres s'ouvraient puis se refermaient, comme si les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Ils étaient essoufflés, leur respiration haletante.

\- Si je suis tout ça à tes yeux… Pourquoi es-tu venu me rejoindre ce soir ? Lâcha Stiles en retenant la boule bloquée dans sa gorge.

Ce fut au tour de Derek d'être sans voix. Pourquoi l'avait-il rejoint au juste ? Il ne connaissait même pas la réponse à cette question.

\- Je n'en sais rien, chuchota-t-il.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils venaient de crever un abcès. Ils se disputaient souvent, mais c'était leur façon à eux de communiquer sincèrement. Les nerfs à vif, mais le cœur apaisé par la vérité. Au lieu de se mentir, ils préféraient s'insulter pour ne donner aucune illusions à l'autre sur leur personnalité.

* * *

Le jour allait bientôt se lever, et ni Derek, ni Stiles ne trouvèrent de solution pour arranger tout ça. Le gargouillement de l'estomac de Derek, fit comprendre à Stiles l'ampleur de la faim le tenaillant. Assis contre un mur, il se releva doucement. Être dans le corps du loup changeait beaucoup de choses. Il se sentait plus fort, surement à cause des heures de musculations intensives de ce dernier et aussi plus… vieux. Est-ce que lui aussi ressentait les mêmes sensations ? Son regard vint se poser sur son propre corps, toujours sur le fauteuil. Derek avait fini par s'endormir. Stiles ferma les yeux et tenta une chose qu'il rêvait depuis longtemps. Concentré, il cala son ouïe sur le pouls de l'homme qui était dans son corps. Le rythme de sa respiration était calme et les battements de son cœur réguliers. C'était toujours aussi surprenant de se voir dormir paisiblement, sachant qu'un loup-garou grincheux se trouvait à l'intérieur. Soudain, un éclair de génie traversa Stiles.

Ce dernier s'approcha à pas de loup vers son corps. Il se plaça juste au-dessus de son visage. Il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa un bon vieux grognement bien bruyant. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter jusqu'au plafond Derek comme un chaton effrayé. Ce dernier poussa un cri de terreur. Aux vues d'une telle réaction, Stiles explosa dans un fou rire.

\- Aller debout la Belle au Bois Dormant, ricana l'ancien humain essayant de ne pas s'étrangler d'hilarité. La vache c'était magique !

\- Putain Stiles ! Mais tu es cinglé ou quoi ! Vociféra Derek en colère.

L'hyperactif continua de jubiler. C'était le plus jour de sa vie ! Il avait réussi à faire peur à Derek Hale ! Mouahaha ! Le grand et impassible Derek Hale, monsieur j'ai-peur-de-rien ! Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage stoïque qu'arborait celui-ci, il s'arrêta vite fait. Il aurait dû le prendre en vidéo, mais ça aurait été trop dégradant de se filmer soi-même sursauter, surtout si on ne savait pas qu'ils avaient permuté de corps et d'esprit. Quel dommage…

D'un seul coup Derek se leva et commença à s'en aller.

\- Hé où tu vas comme ça, Derek ?

Ce dernier se retourna en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ça te regarde peut-être ? répliqua le loup.

\- Euh je crois bien que oui, mon grand ! Si tu n'as pas oublié, tu es dans MON corps. Alors j'estime avoir le droit de savoir ce que tu vas faire avec, non ?

\- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

\- Ouaip, vas-y lâche le morceau.

\- J'ai envie de pisser. C'est clair ?

Un blanc traversa à cet instant le cerveau déconnecté de la réalité et laissé à l'abandon par l'hyperactif. Pour la simple raison qu'il ne réfléchissait plus avec sa propre cervelle, mais celle de Derek. Jusqu'au moment où tous les circuits s'imbriquèrent et que la connexion reparte, pour enfin trouver une réponse tangible face à son interlocuteur.

\- Mais ça ne va pas la tête ?! Aboya l'hyperactif.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que ton corps fasse une infection urinaire peut-être ?

\- Non mais…, continua-t-il penaud.

\- Mais quoi, Stiles ?

\- Tu vas… Enfin… Je veux dire que tu vas…

\- Je vais quoi ?

\- Tu vas le voir…, chuchota le jeune homme.

Derek vit pour la première son propre visage rougir. Nom d'un chien ! C'était flippant.

\- De quoi tu parles, Stiles ?

\- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi !

\- Hein ?

 **-** Mon Batman ! Tu vas le voir ! Tu vas voir mon sexe, tu comprends ! Tu veux pisser avec MON corps ! Propriété privée ! S'exclama Stiles ahuri.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de gêner, pervers !

\- Oh non c'est pas vrai… Tu es pudique ?

Stiles plissa les yeux pour lancer un regard assassin qui devait cette fois-ci fonctionner puisqu'il était dans le corps du loup-garou le plus flippant de Beacon Hills.

\- Ça te pose un problème Hale ? Oui monsieur, moi, je n'exhibe pas mon superbe corps à tout va !

\- Tu prends bien des douches collectives avec les autres joueurs de Lacrosse.

\- Non, je la prends chez moi, expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'interdire d'avoir des besoins naturels. Tu vas faire comment quand toi aussi tu en auras envie ?

\- Je me retiendrai jusqu'à ce que ta vessie explose et ensuite grâce à ton pouvoir de guérison, j'attendrai la cicatrisation.

\- C'est l'idée la plus grotesque que j'ai entendu.

\- Pardon. Mais je suis moins efficace quand je n'ai pas toutes mes capacités intellectuelles.

\- OK très bien, on fait comment alors ?

Stiles s'avança vers Derek, le regard froid. Soudain, l'hyperactif passa sa main dans la poche avant du pantalon que portait son corps, autrement dit le nouveau réceptacle de Derek. Il fouilla à l'intérieur, ce qui donna une étrange sensation à l'ex loup-garou. Sa main repêcha son portable et glissa celui de son compagnon de galère en échange.

\- Tu vas me dire ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Derek méfiant.

Mais pour une fois, le jeune homme l'ignora royalement. Il semblait bien trop occupé avec son téléphone. Il composa un numéro et finit par porter l'appareil à sa nouvelle oreille.

\- Salut bro' ! Tu m'appelles tôt aujourd'hui.

\- Hé salut Scott ! Je suis désolé de t'appeler, mais j'ai besoin d'un coup de main bro', poursuivit Stiles

\- …

\- Euh Scott tu es toujours là ?

\- Euh… Derek ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles avec le portable de Stiles ? Il se passe quelque chose ? Vous…

\- Quoi ? Mais non, Scott c'est moi Stiles !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Derek. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues ? Où est-Stiles ?

Ce dernier voulut lui répondre qu'il était juste au bout du fils, mais une main lui arracha son portable. Mais qu'est-ce que foutait Derek ? C'est alors qu'en regardant le loup-garou, il comprit sa boulette. Il avait oublié que sa voix était celle du grincheux, et qu'il avait téléphoné à Scotty. Derek toussota un peu avant de débuter la conversion avec l'alpha.

\- Bonjour Scott, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Je n'ai rien. Salut.

Sur ces mots, Derek raccrocha au nez de Scott sans lui laisser la peine de répondre ou même de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Les poings crispés du corps de Stiles montraient bien que Derek était en colère, niveau 9 sur l'échelle de Richter autrement dit : destruction totale à l'épicentre, et possible sur plusieurs milliers de kilomètres. Ho Ho ! Tous aux abris !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ! Cria Derek.

\- Scott est mon meilleur ami. Je voulais le mettre au courant de la situation.

\- Tu vas lui dire quoi ? « Salut, hier soir moi et Derek étions dans son manoir à la recherche des magiciens ou autres sorciers, mais malheureusement, nous avons été victimes du sort de transmutation. », dit-il en prenant une voix niaise.

\- Euh ouais c'est exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de lui dire : La vérité !

\- Non ! On ne peut pas faire ça.

\- Quoi mais comment va-t-on faire si on ne demande pas d'aide ?

\- Personne ne doit savoir pour nous deux, Stiles.

\- OK, OK. Et tu as une idée ?

\- On joue le rôle de l'autre en attendant de trouver une solution.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que j'agisse comme si j'étais… toi ?

\- Parfaitement, conclut Derek en croisant les bras.

\- Super je vais être un G.I.D.I, un grincheux insociable à durée indéterminée.

\- Et moi un manchot hyperactif, formidable.

Ils lâchèrent simultanément une bruyante expiration devant leur nouvelle mésaventure. Le soleil venait de se lever sur la jolie petite ville de Beacon Hills, Derek et Stiles n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine.

* * *

 **Bonus :**

Scott venait de se faire raccrocher au nez par son meilleur ami, sans aucune explication. Il resta muet, et se retourna vers Kira.

\- Ça va ? Demanda la jeune fille inquiète.

\- Euh… Ouais je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je crois que Derek m'a appelé « Bro' ».

\- Cool !

\- Non c'est pas cool, Kira. Il m'a appelé avec le portable de Stiles.

\- Et alors ?

\- C'est pas normal, en plus Stiles était avec lui. Enfin tu vois, ils étaient tous les deux…

Kira haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas où son petit ami voulait en venir.

\- Peut-être qu'ils sont ensemble, Scott ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de te dire…

\- Non, j'entends par là, qu'ils sont en… couple.

Un silence glaçant traversa la chambre. La bouche de Scott resta bloquer dans un vide intersidéral. Ses neurones venaient de s'atrophier un par un.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui m'a fait mourir de rire ! J'espère que c'était aussi le cas pour vous !

A plus pour une problème suite et certainement au nouveau Rating ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à toutes et à tous !

Désolé de revenir après autant de temps pour ce nouveau chapitre, je suis désolée mais je n'étais pas inspirée. Toutefois le voilà enfin ^^

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **TRANSMUTATION**

Les 10 commandements de la transmutation (écrit en coopération avec Stiles Stilinski et Derek Hale) :

 **1\. Tu n'auras pas d'autre confident que moi. Tu ne feras aucune idole, aucune image de ce qui s'est produit. Car moi, le transmuter, je suis une personne jalouse : chez ceux qui me haïssent, je punis la faute des pères sur les fils, jusqu'à la troisième et la quatrième génération ; mais ceux qui m'aiment et observent mes commandements, je leur garde ma fidélité jusqu'à la millième génération.**

\- Tu es vraiment sérieux là, Stiles ?

\- Hum… Je trouve sa classe.

 **2\. Tu n'invoqueras pas le nom du transmuté pour le mal, car le transmuter ne laissera pas impuni celui qui invoque son nom pour le mal.**

\- On est dans la même galère je te rappelle…

\- Oui et bien excuse-moi de prendre mes précautions Derek.

 **3\. Tu ne convoiteras pas la maison de ton transmuté ; tu ne convoiteras pas la femme de ton transmuté, ni sa famille, ni ses amis, ni sa nourriture, ni sa voiture : rien de ce qui lui appartient.**

\- Non c'est n'importe quoi, souffla Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne convoite rien de ce que tu possèdes Stiles. J'ai mon propre loft, ni toi ni moi n'avons de femme, je n'ai plus de famille, tes amis sont mes amis. Je me fiche royalement de ta nourriture ou encore de ta Jeep et de tout ce qui t'appartient.

\- Je sais mais on n'est jamais à l'abri, expliqua Stiles.

 **4\. …**

\- Euh tu as une idée ? demanda l'hyperactif.

\- On avisera par la suite.

\- Je sens que ça ne va pas être de la tarte cette affaire…

Ils sortirent ensemble du manoir Hale afin de rejoindre leur véhicule respectifs dans le plus grand calme apparent. En revanche au niveau interne, Stiles et Derek étaient totalement paniqués à l'idée de devoir vivre dans le corps de l'autre dans un temps indéterminé. La patiente n'était pas un trait de leur caractère très développer. Surtout si vous êtes un hyperactif qui vit à cent à l'heure et un grincheux qui déteste être dérangé…

\- Bon file-moi tes clés, requit Derek en en ouvrant sa main.

Les yeux ronds, le fils du shérif resta bouche bée.

\- Tu viens d'enfreindre la règle n°3 ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Mais non ! Je veux juste que l'on échange de voiture pour le moment, pour que personne n'est de soupçon sur nous. Voilà j'ai trouvé !

\- Quoi ?

\- La règle n°4.

 **4\. Les transmuter garderont leur identité ou leur état actuel secret.**

\- Comme Bruce Wayne lorsqu'il cache son identité secrète. Oh c'est vraiment trop cool !

\- Pourquoi tu ramènes tous à ce type ?

\- Ce n'est pas un type, c'est Batman ! Alors un peu de respect.

\- C'est de la fiction.

\- C'est mon fantasme.

Cette soudaine révélation laissa Derek perplexe, que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Rien.

Au final, ils échangèrent leurs clés, ainsi que leur portable pour ne pas refaire la même erreur qu'avec Scott. En gros finit le gentil traintrain quotidien. Soit voyage vers le futur pour Stiles ou retour vers le passé pour Derek. Direction le lycée pour l'un et le loft pour l'autre…

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Derek avait tenté d'oublier. Mais ce n'était pas toujours facile de se réveiller chaque matin en souvenant de ses erreurs marquées au fer rouge. Toutefois, il avait appris à vivre avec. Or s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il voulait effacer, c'était bien cet enfer sur Terre : le lycée. Alors s'imaginait retourner dans cet établissement dans la peau d'un adolescent et qui plus est dans le corps de Stiles, ce n'était pas la joie. Il se demandait comment il arriverait à faire croire à Scott et au reste de sa meute qu'il était Stiles l'hyperactif . Il fit tomber son nouveau visage sur le volant de la jeep avant de descendre. Il essaya de mémoriser l'emploi du temps de l'adolescent afin de ne pas le sortir à tout bout de champ, à la vue de tous. Derek enfouit ensuite le papier dans le sac à dos, puis le mit sur son épaule et respira un grand coup.

« Tu peux le faire, mentit-il sans beaucoup de conviction. Personne ne va te mordre. » Il se débattait avec ses clés qui tombèrent dans une flaque. « Aussi maladroit que Stiles » se dit-il. Alors il se baissa pour les ramasser, mais une main bronzée apparut brusquement et s'en empara avant lui. Derek se releva d'un bond. Scott McCall s'adossa avec décontraction contre la jeep. L'ex-alpha n'était pas du tout dans la merde. Non pas du tout…

\- Oh… Salut Scott ! s'exclama Derek de la manière la plus enjouée possible.

\- Salut Stiles, lui répondit l'alpha.

Puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ils restèrent silencieux. Derek commençait à stresser, s'il ne parlait pas toute suite maintenant il serait grillé.

\- Hum, Tu as de nouvelles infos sur les sorciers ou les magiciens qui rodent en ville ? relança Derek.

\- Non, répliqua froidement Scott.

Ce fut ainsi que le grincheux comprit que le meilleur ami de Stiles avait déjà tout comprit. C'était fichu d'avance, il se trouvait en face d'un véritable alpha.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Scott.

Le transmuter retint son souffle. Tant pis il continuerait son bluff jusqu'au bout.

\- Oui bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux !

\- Est-ce que tu as passé la nuit avec Derek ?

Oh non pas ça ! Les yeux du corps de Stiles s'écarquillèrent subitement. Scott ne se doutait de rien ! Mais quel simple d'esprit franchement. Il aurait donc un alibi.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? s'enquit Derek content de la méprise.

\- Oh non ce n'est pas vrai ! lâcha Scott le ton grave.

\- Euh je ne te suis plus…

\- Tu ne me mentiras jamais Stiles ? reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Alors comment lui dire avec des mots simples qu'il était dans le corps de son meilleur ami, à cause d'un sort de transmutation spirituelle et qu'il n'avait nullement envie que quelqu'un d'autre n'apprenne la nouvelle ? Et puis techniquement il n'était pas Stiles… donc il avait le droit de mentir à Scott.

\- Non jamais Scott.

\- Alors s'il te plaît sois honnête avec moi… est-ce que toi et Derek vous… vous êtes ensemble ?

Euh oui et non… Dans un sens, Derek se retrouvait quand même dans le corps de Stiles. De l'autre, il ne sortirait jamais avec cet adolescent ! C'était tellement gênant d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec Scott. Il en eut des frissons dans le dos. Et il ne put cacher ses joues rougirent honteusement.

\- Non Scott je ne sors pas avec Derek ! s'exclama Derek (très bizarre à dire).

L'alpha sembla plus soulager d'un seul coup.

\- Oh la vache, j'avais tellement peur. Et Kira qui me disait que ça crever les yeux. Et puis lorsque Derek m'a appelé avec ton portable et puis après tu m'as raccroché au nez… Non pas que je sois opposé à une relation entre vous deux, mais au moins que je sois au courant mon pote. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Derek resta scotcher. Non, il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler. « Crever les yeux », « relation entre vous deux », « au courant mon pote » … Les mots de Scott tournoyer comme des petits anges diaboliques au tour de sa tête. Non mais où ils allaient pêcher ce genre d'idée ? Dans le marché international de la connerie ?

\- Non, il m'a juste rejoint pour m'aider. C'est tout, expliqua Derek.

\- OK, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

 _J'ai une terrible envie de t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents pour que tu cesses ton flux de question existentielle._

\- Bien sûr que non Scott, tu es mon meilleur ami, répondit Derek en essayant de faire un sourire encore un peu crisper.

Scott lui tendit les clés et les laissa dans la paume de la main du corps de Stiles.

\- Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller en cours si on ne veut pas être en retard ! intervint l'alpha rayonnant de bonheur.

Derek le suivit en se répétant qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien de pire que le lycée.

* * *

Bien loin d'ici, le fils du shérif arrivait enfin chez le loft du plus célèbre grincheux de Beacon Hills. Il avait bien apprécié sa petite balade dans la camaro de Derek, mais il préférerait toujours sa magnifique jeep. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Derek aurait eu envie de garder leur état de transmuter secret. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Avait-il peur de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un ? Toujours en pleine réflexion, Stiles rentra dans l'appartement du solitaire. À l'instant même où il avait franchi l'entrée, il sut qu'il allait s'ennuyer à mourir. Scott lui manquait terriblement. Vous vous rendez compte, personne à qui parler !

Comment Derek faisait pour passer ses journées dans un tel ennuie ? Il lisait ? Il se musclait ? Il cherchait des informations ? Ou peut-être qu'il passait juste son temps à glander ?

Pendant une attente incessante qui dura soixante secondes, Stiles entreprit de faire un petit tour du loft, histoire de connaitre un peu les lieux. L'hyperactif se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment la vie du loup-garou. Il ne connaissait pas son plat préféré… Il aimait peut-être bouffer des lapins crus ? Non en fait, il ne savait pas grand-chose sur Derek Hale…

Lorsqu'il finit son exploration à la Indiana Jones dans l'appartement, Stiles redescendit dans le salon et s'installa dans le canapé. Le temps ne semblait pas avancer et il s'ennuyait à mourir. Mais que quelqu'un vienne lui rendre visite !

Sitôt dit, sitôt faite, la lourde porte d'entrée coulissa.

\- Salut cher neveu.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel comme mister grincheux. Il se mit une baffe intérieure. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait oublié qu'il attirait comme un amant les problèmes environnants. Et comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez difficile d'être coincé dans le corps de Derek, il devait maintenant se coltiner son psychopathe de zombie-garou : Peter Hale.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Peter ?

\- Oh ! Je passais juste dans le coin et puis je me suis dit que je pourrais passer voir mon neveu préféré, rétorqua-t-il aisément.

 _Pas lui. Pas lui. Pas lui !_

Il sentait l'embrouille à plein nez. Paupières closes, l'hyperactif inspira doucement, conscient qu'il grinçait des dents. Tandis que Peter attendait sagement.

\- Et si tu faisais un tour ailleurs qu'ici ? exposa Stiles.

\- Hum, en parlant de faire un tour ailleurs. Où étais-tu hier soir ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Super, il venait de lui mettre un énorme vent dans la face.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

\- Je sens son odeur partout sur toi, sourit Peter malicieusement. Tu étais encore avec Stiles ?

Ce dernier comprit alors pourquoi Derek refusait de révéler la vérité. Le loup-garou ne voulait pas subir l'interrogatoire de son oncle.

\- Oui et alors ? Je l'ai rejoint pour l'aider. C'est tout, expliqua Stiles.

\- C'est fou le temps que tu passes avec ce gamin.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il poursuivit :

\- Vous en avez mis du temps avant de vous mettre ensemble.

Stiles était sous le choc. Il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Lui et Derek en couple ? Il ferma les paupières et appuya ses doigts sur ses tempes pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Il devait effacer ses images mentales. Stiles soupira, puis rouvrit les yeux. Peter le fixait toujours.

\- Je ne suis pas avec Stiles.

L'hyperactif se mordit aussitôt la langue. Tandis que le loup-garou continua de le toiser en croisant les bras.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, c'est purement sexuel entre vous ?

Stiles resta pétrifier sur place, le regard vide. Il tentait de maitriser la colère qui monter en lui, par crainte de fracasser la tête du revenant. Il était furieux, les mots de Peter étaient presque humiliants.

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous.

\- Oh tu vas me faire croire à moi, que ce gamin est devenu un simple ami pour toi ?

Non mais il allait arrêter de le traiter de gamin à la fin ?! Il se prenait pour qui ?

\- Stiles n'est pas un gamin ! s'énerva le transmuter. Il est intelligent, loyal et courageux. Tout ce que tu n'es pas Peter !

Cependant, il s'aperçut de son erreur lorsque le loup-garou éclata de rire.

\- Bon sang Derek ! Tu le protèges comme s'il t'appartenait, comme s'il était ton bêta.

Nouvelle boulette. Derek allait le tuer s'il entendait la tournure de cette conversation. Stiles se rendait compte que Derek ne lui aurait jamais dit de tels compliments. Jamais. Il devait respecter la règle n°4. C'était compliqué pour lui de dire ça mais il le fallait pour protéger leur secret.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Il n'y a qu'un imbécile qui voudrait de Stiles dans sa meute, pas vrai Peter ?

Le loup-garou ne savait plus quoi répliquer. Stiles avait réussi à lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Peter qui avait essayé de le mordre dans le passé, devait se sentir très mal à l'aise à cet instant.

\- Tu as bien changé Derek, murmura Peter en souriant avant de s'en aller.

Énervé, Stiles ne lui répondit pas.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à toutes et à tous !

J'ai mis du temps mais voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Merci encore pour ta correction Twincities !

* * *

 **TRANSMUTATION**

Tournant en rond dans le salon du loft de Derek Hale, Stiles se mordait littéralement les doigts à cause de sa petite conversation avec ce pot de colle de Peter. Désormais l'oncle devait forcément les soupçonner de quelque chose. C'est vrai que dans un sens Peter faisait partie de l'illustre famille Hale, toutefois il n'en restait pas moins un ange. Stiles avait tous les droits de ne pas lui faire confiance. L'oncle de Derek était un vicieux manipulateur et un génie dans l'art du spectacle. Chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque part on avait toujours l'impression qu'il faisait la première de son nouveau show. Franchement ce n'était pas un don du ciel, loin de là. Les épaules tombantes, l'hyperactif termina sa ronde en s'écrasant sur le canapé du loup-garou. Il avait le sentiment de ne pas être utile en restant les bras croisés Il lui fallait absolument plus de réponses à toutes ses questions. Pourquoi des sorciers ou magiciens venaient tout à coup à Beacon Hills ? Pourquoi faire ? Quel était leur but ? Pourquoi avoir créé un sort de transmutation ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Pourquoi la maison carbonisée et prendre Derek comme cible ? Il referma ses paupières pour tenter de trouver une solution à leur problème. Stiles n'était pas résolu à finir ses jours dans le corps de Derek.

Justement ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le grincheux de service. Il se demandait comment ce loup solitaire allait bien pouvoir s'en sortir durant les cours, surtout avec Harris. Pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer.

Le temps n'avançait pas assez vite à son goût. Alors il se décida de prendre les choses en main une bonne fois pour toute. Il se leva d'un seul bond.

Dix minutes plus tard, Stiles se retrouvait devant l'ancienne demeure incendiée des Hale. Tant pis pour Derek. De toute façon, il était occupé en cours et maintenant qu'il était dans son corps Stiles n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur. Pour une fois que la balle était dans son camp.

Rien n'avait bougé depuis leur départ de ce matin. Le fils du shérif croisa les bras contre son nouveau torse musclé, puis il continua son enquête. Le Sherlock en herbe fusillait du regard tous les objets susceptibles d'être un potentiel indice. Stiles avait le sentiment d'être emmêlé dans une gigantesque toile d'araignée, cette sensation de ne pas réussir à mettre le doigt sur l'objet ou la révélation qui bouleverserait cette mésaventure. Mais rien. Le néant total.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner, un vieux grincement de parquet retentit dans la maison supposée déserte. Le corps de Stiles se figea brusquement. Il s'avança vers la porte menant au couloir d'un pas de loup. Pas de mouvement violent. Il pouvait très bien tomber sur l'un des sorciers. Tandis que les grincements poursuivaient, l'hyperactif se cacha derrière une porte cramée. Il retenait sa respiration et essayait de contenir son pouls. L'individu suspect entra silencieusement dans la pièce. Stiles tendait son oreille à l'affut du moindre son. Silence.

C'était le moment de passer à l'attaque. Le fils du shérif poussa un grand coup la porte comme un bœuf. Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre la situation qu'il se retrouva statufié avec une arbalète braquée à quelques centimètres de son museau. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en pensant que cette situation devenait vraiment bizarre. C'était presque « haut les mains peau de lapin ! ».

\- Derek ?! s'écria l'homme armé. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Stiles se recula doucement pour ne pas se prendre une flèche dans l'œil. Mais qu'est-ce que Monsieur Argent fichait là ?!

\- Chris ? L'interrogea le plus jeune. Je pourrais vous retourner la question.

Ce dernier baissa son arbalète et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur non plus.

\- J'ai été à deux doigts de te tuer, expliqua l'Argent avec un petit sourire mesquin.

Ouais c'est vrai qu'il devait en rêver souvent de lui tordre le cou une bonne fois pour toute. Stiles fit une rapide danse de la victoire spirituelle, il n'allait mourir aujourd'hui.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous cherchez ici, Chris ?

\- Je suis comme vous tous. Je cherchais des indices sur ces maudits magiciens rodant à Beacon Hills.

\- Je crois que nous avons eu la même idée.

\- C'est bizarre, chuchota le chasseur.

Oh non ! Stiles croisait les doigts et priait de toutes ses forces pour que Christopher Argent ne comprenne pas le fait que Derek et lui avaient transmuté de corps !

\- Tu as vu ce cercle dans cette pièce Derek ? Le questionna-t-il.

Le jeune réfléchissait quelques instants avant de lui donner une réponse. Il devait protéger son secret, alors il allait lui mentir mais comme pas Pinocchio.

\- Non je viens d'arriver, c'est vrai que c'est étrange, déclara Stiles en essayant d'imiter Derek.

\- Je pense que la situation devient de plus en plus critique.

 _Ne pas trop parler ! Ne pas trop parler !_

\- Hum.

 _Voilà parfait Stiles ! Un insociable dans toute sa splendeur !_

\- Tu devrais aller avertir le shérif ainsi que la meute de Scott et le plus rapidement possible. Les événements pourraient vite dégénérer, l'interpela l'Argent.

Bon Chris n'était pas Madame Irma, pourtant il était plutôt proche de la vérité. Malheureusement, Stiles aurait quand même une petite conversation avec son père. Enfin techniquement, le shérif allait taper la causette avec Derek. La poisse… La vie était tellement injuste pour certaine personne dans ce monde cruel.

* * *

C'était peut-être la plus intense et addictif course poursuite qui avait été permise de voir Derek depuis des lustres. Oui la course et le combat étaient demeurés captivant à ses yeux scotchés à ce cercle vicieux. Encore un tour d'avance pour la plus mince, Derek retenait son souffle à chaque fois que la concurrente dépassait l'autre. La tension était palpable dans la salle de cours de physique. Sa main était crispée à son stylo et sa jambe sautillait d'impatience en observant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ébahis. Vous l'aurez compris, Derek Hale scrutait scrupuleusement le parcourt laborieux des aiguilles de l'horloge de monsieur Harris. Le cerveau de l'ancien loup-garou était sur le point de rentrer en éruption. C'était la pire journée de sa vie ! Jamais il ne s'était autant ennuyé pour un cours et écoutant la voix grinçante de ce professeur qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point de son volcan intérieur.

De plus, il n'était pas vraiment gâté. Malheureusement, il était encore et toujours en compagnie du véritable alpha, le présumé Scott McCall. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air non plus transporté par les exercices sur la relativité du temps. Un cours bien trop barbant pour des élèves comme eux, ils passaient leur temps à sauver la petite ville de Beacon Hill des forces obscures qui se pointait comme un nouvel arrivage de fruits et légumes au supermarché. « Bonjour je voudrais une carotte s'il vous plait. Oh non désolé, elles sont toutes possédées par un esprit d'un lapin maléfique qui souhaite contrôler le monde avec, repassez dans une semaine. Ah OK, à la prochaine Pedro ! » C'était le même schéma à Beacon Hill, cette ville était véritablement une pochette surprise format XXXXL pour le surnaturel. Vous comprenez l'état mental de Derek à cet instant, il avait mal, très mal. Et dire que Stiles devait se la couler douce dans son loft le désespérait davantage. C'était criminel de faire un cours aussi rasoir que celui de monsieur Harris.

\- Je n'en peux plus, ça fait deux heures que j'écoute ce mec, murmura Derek.

\- Stiles, ça ne fait que trente minutes mon pote, lui souffla Scott.

\- Non tu te trompes. Trente-deux minutes et vingt-six… non vingt-sept secondes, rétorqua le transmuté.

\- Tu te fais du mal.

\- Je sais, chuchota Derek en fermant ses paupières.

Cependant la seconde d'après, une voix affreuse et effrayante le brusqua subitement.

\- Monsieur Stilinski ! s'écria Harris en pointant sa craie, droit dans sa direction. Qui vous a permis de dormir durant mon cours !

Il ne manquait plus que ça pour une bonne décente en enfer. Super ! Il lui donnait la migraine.

\- Je ne dormais pas monsieur, répondit Derek. Je venais juste de fermer les yeux, c'est tout.

Il haussa naturellement les épaules l'air de rien, histoire d'embêter le hargneux professeur.

\- Oh je vois, vous voulez la jouer au plus malin avec moi monsieur Stilinski ? C'est vrai que vous êtes le comique de votre famille, hein ?

Derek écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Pour une surprise, s'en était une pardi ! Et dire que Stiles devait se taper les cours déplorables de ce prof, poussé à compatir sur son sort. Mais là Harris venait de pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin. Il laissa échapper un petit grognement sourd.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez par-là ? demanda Derek.

Un silence religieux régnait désormais en maitre dans la salle. Harris et lui se fixèrent longuement. Si les yeux de Derek se transformaient en mitraillettes, Harris serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Je n'insinue absolument rien, en revanche votre comportement insultant mérite une sanction.

\- Quoi ?!

Il se fichait vraiment de la gueule du monde ce type !

\- Vous serez collé demain après-midi, poursuivit le professeur en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez l'air fier de lui.

Si Derek retrouvait un jour son corps, il se faisait la promesse de se venger comme il se doit de ce pauvre bigleux à lunettes qui se cachait derrière de faux prétextes pour lui pourrir la vie. Toutefois, maintenant l'ancien loup-garou ne pouvait pas agir, il allait certainement se faire insulter par Stiles. Donc il ne fallait pas lui aggraver la situation. La chance n'était vraiment pas de son côté. En plus pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, cette conversation n'avait fait que perdre cinq minutes de leur temps.

Derek se demandait franchement comment il allait pouvoir tenir dans un lapse de temps indéterminé dans le corps de Stiles. Imbécile d'Harris, imbécile de cours, imbécile de sorciers, imbécile sort de transmutation ! Il ragea littéralement qu'il en cassa son stylo en deux. Il tiqua la seconde suivante en voyant le regard inquiet de Scott. S'il ne se faisait pas griller alors c'était vraiment que Scott McCall était aussi aveugle que ce cher bon vieux Deucalion. Sa vie était vraiment trop nulle. Le regard vide d'expression il retourna à sa contemplation de l'horloge en face de lui pour essayer d'oublier dans quel état lamentable il se réduisait.

* * *

Dans une salle obscure, et non ce n'était pas un cinéma, se réunissaient et se cachaient les personnes les plus recherchés de toute la petite ville de Beacon Hills. La pièce sentait le renfermé, cette vieille odeur de chaussettes qui attendaient patiemment de pouvoir plonger dans une machine à laver pour se baigner dans une eau savonneuse et parfumée. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre pour éclairer le lieu, juste un cercle de bougies illuminant partiellement l'endroit. Autour de ce cercle était positionné sagement cinq individus masqués formant un pentagramme. Des piles de vieux bouquins trainaient un peu partout au sol.

\- Bienvenue mes chers confrères pour cette nouvelle réunion. Nous touchons au but, j'ai de grandes nouvelles à vous annoncer.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?

Bon vous l'aurez compris, il y aura prochainement l'arrivée des sorciers/magiciens dans l'histoire. Je ne suis pas une grande adepte des sondages généralement, mais j'aimerai savoir si vous préférez que j'introduise des sorciers en mode parodie, ou des sorciers que je qualifierai de sérieux ?  
A vous de voir ? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard de publication, mais je tenais à avoir une suite assez cohérente dans cette histoire assez farfelue. Dans le précèdent chapitre, je vous avais demandé si vous préfériez des sorciers "parodique" ou "sérieux" et vos choix m'ont beaucoup aidé. Alors accrochez-vous, c'est le moment de vous présentez des nouveaux persos !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Je remercie Twincities pour sa correction.

* * *

 **Transmutation**

Le club des cinq étaient toujours réunis dans le lieu tenu secret. Ils étaient sagement assis en tailleur pour former un cercle éclairé par des bougies non parfumées à l'eau de roses ou autres senteurs printanières. Si quelqu'un les trouvait ici à cet instant, il aurait pu croire être tombé dans l'un de ces films d'horreur ou d'épouvante où des gens pratiquaient des séances de spiritisme. Bon on n'était pas si loin de la vérité, mais essayons de ne pas souiller l'honneur de ces braves sorciers. Euh attendez une seconde, ce ne sont pas des braves mais des méchants, des vilains sorciers qui ont posé un sort de transmutation dans le manoir des Hale. Comme d'habitude les répercussions de cet acte étaient liées désormais au sort de Stiles et de Derek pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire.

\- Maintenant que vous savez quel est notre plan et nos objectifs, c'est à nous de positionner nos pions sur l'échiquier, déclara l'un d'entre eux qui devait être le leader du groupe.

Les quatre autres restèrent silencieux et hochèrent la tête en guise d'approbation.

\- Notre réunion est close, vous pouvez commencer vos missions, poursuivit-t-il avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils se levèrent comme un seul homme. Ils retirèrent leur capuche les uns après les autres révélant leur visage à la lumière des flammes. L'un des sorciers se dirigeait le premier en direction de la sortie. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et de détermination pour la suite des évènements. Il était si impatient de passer enfin à l'action. Mais alors qu'il pensait être seul dans le couloir étroit, un autre de ses confrères le rejoignit en courant derrière lui pour le rattraper.

\- Kyle attends-moi !

Ce dernier se stoppa net en entendant la voix féminine dans son dos. Il se retourna doucement vers elle et la toisa en relevant un sourcil. Celle-ci s'arrêta lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à son niveau avant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Arrête de crier comme ça à l'avenir, siffla Kyle d'une voix cassante.

\- Mais tu pars encore tout seul ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu me laisses toujours à la traine grand frère !

Quand elle le fixait avec des yeux de chiot abandonné sur le trottoir, il finissait toujours par craquer.

\- Tu sais très bien que si je ne suis pas là, Christian veillera toujours sur toi, lança Kyle. Il est fort et c'est un bon protecteur.

\- Mouais tu dis ça parce que tu l'aimes bien, bouda-t-elle pleine de sous-entendu. Voir beaucoup, pas vrai ?

Le sorcier sentit le feu lui monter aux joues, puis il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour s'assurer que leur sujet de conversation ne s'ébruiterait pas. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que sa sœur se mêle constamment de sa vie privée ? Il appréciait le caractère posé de Christian, sa gentillesse, son dévouement pour le groupe. Sa puissance magique faisait de lui un adversaire redoutable et il n'était vraiment pas mal… Bon d'accord il matait de temps en temps Christian en cachette, mais il n'y avait rien de plus. Pas de quoi en faire un drame ou toute une montagne de guimauve.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, petite sœur, rétorqua-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer de m'ignorer crétin !

\- A tout à l'heure petite naine, se moqua l'ainé.

Il en profita pour continuer son chemin sans ajouter un mot. Il ne voulait pas justifier ses sentiments et encore moins en parler avec sa frangine. Kyle avait des choses bien plus importante en tête que de s'occuper de sa vie sentimentale. La mission passait devant tout le reste et rien ni personne ne se mettrait en travers de sa route. Il devait respecter le plan à la lettre.

* * *

Stiles ne savait pas si c'était dû à son nouveau corps ou à autre chose, mais à sa plus grande surprise il était résolu à suivre les conseils de Chris Argent pour une fois. Oui, il y avait des premières dans la vie, comme d'être renfermer dans le corps de Derek Hale. C'était peut-être le premier à l'avoir fait. Une première fois mémorable ! (Cette phrase ne contient aucune allusion perverse et c'est pas parce que l'auteur fait une petite note entre parenthèses qu'elle y a pensé très fortement dans sa tête.) Pourtant Chris avait raison, il devait prévenir le shérif du danger que représentait les bidouilleurs. OK pardon, les sorciers.

C'était en suivant ce raisonnement que Stiles avait grimpé dans la camaro du Hale pour filer comme le vent direction le poste de police à neuf heures quarante-cinq du matin. L'hyperactif aurait souhaité la compagnie de son meilleur pote. Depuis la transformation de Scott en loup-garou, Stiles devait avouer que sa vie était devenue franchement palpitante. Bon ils avaient souvent frôlé la mort, mais on pouvait simplement dire que c'était le risque du métier. Tout à fait, sauver ses fesses au péril de sa vie était devenu une profession. Stiles avait par la même occasion fait la connaissance de ce cher Sourwolf de Derek qui devait tellement morfler à sa place durant le cours du royal casse-bonbons d'Harris. Ce prof avait beau avoir un nom de pain de mie, cela ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un d'agréable. Rien que d'imaginer sa tête de fouine et ses petits yeux de sadique protéger par des lunettes de jeune premier de la classe lui donnait presque la nausée. Ses mains se resserraient autour du volant en tachant de ne pas vomir sur les sièges de la voiture, ou sur le pare-brise et d'avoir un accident à cause d'auto-obstruction visuelle.

L'avantage d'être dans le corps de Derek était qu'il était libre, et Stiles appréciait la liberté. Ce qui dans un sens était paradoxale puisqu'il était prisonnier d'un corps qui n'était pas le sien. L'ironie du sort sans doute.

Ne supportant plus la solitude, Stiles décida d'allumer la radio, histoire d'écouter un peu de musique pour passer le temps. Entendant le grésillement, il tourna le bouton pour trouver une musique. Soudain il tomba sur LA chanson qui lui remonterait le moral. Il commençait un peu à chanter en mode yaourt comme ces petits bonhommes dans le jeu Animal Crossing. Ne le jugez pas, il a déjà assez souffert.

\- Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play ! And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate ! Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake ! I shake it off, I shake it off ! Chanta bruyamment Stiles en gigotant sur son siège.

Il remuait ses épaules et secouait la tête en rythme avec le refrain. Jusqu'à ce que son regard croise son reflet du rétroviseur. Il pouffa de rire en se voyant là, dans le corps de Derek en train de danser et chanter comme un adolescent. Il n'y avait pas de plus belle et de comique vision au monde que celle d'un Derek Grincheux Hale en train de chanter du Taylor Swift. Stiles en pleurait presque de rire, alors que son ventre lui faisait mal à cause de ses ricanements. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moment pour se faire un dossier photos/vidéos pendant qu'il était dans le corps de Derek. Entre deux gloussements il poursuivait la chanson.

\- Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break ! And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake ! Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake ! I shake it off, I shake it off !

Cependant, lorsque ses yeux se reposèrent sur la route, sa respiration se coupa nette. Grace à la vue surdéveloppée du loup-garou, l'hyperactif voyait une personne non-identifiée au milieu du chemin en plein dans sa trajectoire. Malheureusement, Stiles roulait déjà un peu trop vite et même s'il tentait de ralentir maintenant il allait finir par renverser la personne droit devant lui. Se rapprochant toujours plus près, Stiles se décida qu'il n'avait pourtant pas d'autre choix que de freiner. Alors il plaqua son pied sur le frein qui fit crisser les pneus de la voiture. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les conséquences. Quand la camaro se stoppa enfin, il n'entendait pas de bruit d'impact, ni de cri de souffrance. Il n'avait foncé dans personne. Il rouvrit doucement les paupières et bizarrement il n'y avait rien devant lui. L'individu sur la route avait disparu comme par magie. Stiles coupa la radio avant de s'enfoncer dans le siège, les yeux rivés droit devant lui et les mains serrées autour du volant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, murmura-t-il.

Son cœur battait extrêmement vite, tandis qu'il cherchait à comprendre où était passé l'étranger. Soudain, il ressentait un long frisson lui parcourir le dos. Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle au moment où il émit l'hypothèse d'être tombé sur la Dame Blanche. Un fantôme qui rodait sur les routes, effrayant les voyageurs. Il en avait des sueurs froides. Il avait beau se persuader que les esprits n'existaient pas, à chaque fois il se rappelait que son meilleur pote était une créature légendaire, un loup-garou. Qu'il connaissait une kitsune, une banshee, un ex-kanima et d'autres créatures surnaturelles. De plus, son âme avait changé de corps récemment. Fatalement, l'idée d'avoir croisé un fantôme était loin d'être absurde.

Soudain quelque chose frappa à la vitre de sa portière. Stiles dans le corps de Derek sursauta et hurla de peur en chœur. Un son particulièrement fébrile et une vision peu glorieuse du loup-garou. L'hyperactif tourna à contre cœur la tête. Il tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille. Les yeux du fils du shérif sortaient de leurs orbites, tandis que sa mâchoire se décrochait petit à petit. Il se pinça, mais pourtant il ne rêvait pas. Il y avait bien une fille qui se tenait derrière la portière lui faisait signe de baissait sa vitre. Toutefois, elle avait l'air bien réelle contrairement à son imagination. Stiles appuya sur le bouton permettant de descendre la vitre.

\- Bonjour, vous n'avez rien ? demanda la jeune fille inquiète.

\- Non ça va, répondit-t-il abasourdi.

\- Je suis désolée, vous avez failli avoir un accident à cause de moi. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir marcher au milieu de la route.

Stiles l'observait attentivement. Elle n'était pas très grande, voir petite même. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds ondulés qui tombaient sur ses épaules, sa peau était particulièrement pâle. Mais ce qui frappa le plus l'hyperactif était les yeux bleus de celle-ci. Elle n'était pas d'ici, Stiles ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant et s'il l'avait croisée par hasard il l'aurait immédiatement reconnue. Elle devait sûrement avoir maximum l'âge de Liam. Qui était-elle et d'où venait-elle ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'ici. J'ai emménagé récemment, et je n'ai pas encore mon permis. Du coup, je me retrouve à marcher toute seule pour rejoindre le centre-ville de Beacon Hills.

\- Tu enfin vous…, bredouilla Stiles.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, sourit-elle.

\- OK, tu as encore pas mal de chemin avant d'arriver en ville. Tu n'as personne qui peut te déposer ? l'interrogea l'hyperactif.

Quoi ?! Ne dites pas que l'histoire de cette gamine ne vous attriste pas un petit peu. Stiles avait un cœur contrairement à Derek.

\- Non.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure ? enchaina le fils du shérif.

\- Comme je suis nouvelle, je voulais rejoindre mon frère au poste de police pour finir de remplir les derniers documents d'inscription au lycée, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ton frère est au poste ?

\- Oui c'est son nouveau job, il a reçu une mutation pour Beacon Hills et me voilà ici.

Son père ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'un policier avait été recruté ou muté pour rejoindre le poste. Il avait certainement dû oublier de lui en parler.

\- Bon et bien je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, lança la jeune fille en se reculant.

\- Attends ! s'écria Stiles. Je ne veux pas passer pour un type bizarre (même si avec la tête de Derek ce n'était pas facile à croire) mais je vais aussi au poste de police. Si tu veux je peux te déposer.

La petite blonde le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus.

\- C'est vrai ? Je… Oui j'accepte ! se réjouit-elle.

\- Aller grimpe !

La jeune fille s'exécuta et s'installa sur le siège à côté de Stiles en souriant. L'hyperactif était un enfant unique, s'il avait eu un frère il aurait voulu que ce soit Scott et s'il avait eu une sœur il aurait voulu qu'elle ait un aussi jolie sourire que cette fille.

\- Merci infiniment, le gratifia-t-elle.

\- De rien. Au fait, moi c'est St… euh je veux dire je m'appelle Derek Hale, s'emmêla le fils du shérif.

\- Enchantée Derek, moi c'est Rose. Rose Glover.

* * *

Derek n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose, la sonnerie libératrice de ces deux interminables heures de physique avec le Harris le Tyrannique. Lorsque le son de la sonnerie se mit enfin à retentir dans le lycée de Beacon Hills, le transmuter se leva d'un bond de sa chaise comme propulser par un super ressort. Il rangea grossièrement ses nouvelles affaires dans son sac de cours ou du moins celui de Stiles. D'un pas précipité il se dirigea immédiatement vers la sortie, mais c'était sans compter sur Harris qui le rappela vivement à l'ordre.

\- N'oubliez pas de venir en colle demain après-midi, monsieur Stilinski.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et gronda mentalement toutes les insultes possibles et inimaginables à l'encontre du rabat-joie de service. Ce type ne laissait aucune minute de répit à Stiles et cela devenait très énervant. Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre Derek sortait de la salle pour rejoindre les couloirs du lycée. Il était suivi de près par le véritable alpha qui lui racontait sa vie de couple avec Kira, sujet qui ne préoccupait pas du tout Derek pour l'heure. Il avait des choses beaucoup plus vitales en tête. Comme d'aller aux toilettes !

Il n'en pouvait de devoir contenir sa vessie pendant des heures. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Depuis la transmutation, Derek n'avait pas pu passer au petit coin à cause de Stiles et de sa stupide « pudeur ». Pourtant, il fallait bien se faire à l'idée qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de la durée de ce sort. Alors tant pis pour les cas de conscience, il préférait se faire incendier par l'hyperactif plutôt que de mourir de honte en s'urinant dessus en plein cours. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'humilier et peut-être que Stiles comprendrait cet acte au final.

\- Tu m'écoutes, Stiles ? l'interpela Scott tout à coup.

Derek sursauta légèrement en se rappelant la présence du meilleur ami de son compagnon de galère.

\- Euh oui.

\- Tu fais une drôle de tête depuis tout à l'heure. Tu t'inquiètes à cause de ton heure de colle ? Tu sais je suis certain que ton père comprendra, il sait comment est Harris, continua Scott.

Derek blêmissait en se demandant de quelle façon il allait pouvoir changer de sujet sur son véritable problème. Passer d'une conversation sur la vie sentimentale de l'alpha, ensuite de ses soucis et sincères inquiétudes pour finir par parler de son envie d'aller au WC. Ce n'était vraiment pas glorieux de sa part, mais il impossible d'oublier les besoins naturels. Derek imaginait comment Stiles aurait pu se sortir de cette situation. Surement avec sarcasme.

\- Harris est vraiment chiant, la preuve il faut que je passe aux toilettes… (C'est quoi déjà leur surnom bizarre qu'ils se sont trouvés ces deux-là ?) … Bro' ! rétorqua Derek sous tension.

\- Pas de problème mon pote, on se retrouve en histoire, OK ?

\- Ouais bien sûr, MON pote ! exagéra le transmuter en donnant une bonne tape dans le dos de Scott.

L'alpha s'arrêta une petite seconde comme surpris par la poigne de son ami en levant un sourcil. Derek s'efforça de lui répondre en faisant un sourire. Scott ouvra la bouche comme près à dire quelque chose avant de la clore. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Derek en profitait pour partir en courant dans la direction opposée pour se rendre au plus vite aux WC. Il bousculait des gens au passage ou sautait par-dessus des sacs. Ce lycée était devenu le parcours du combattant pour faire ses besoins ! Il apercevait au loin le symbole indicateur du lieu devenu sacré.

Derek se faufila à l'intérieur il se posta face à une pissotière, puis il commença à enlever sa ceinture pour pouvoir descendre sa braguette. Mais sa main se bloqua nette sur la fermeture. Effectivement, Stiles n'avait pas totalement tort, pour une fois pensa-t-il. C'était vraiment gênant de faire « ça » lorsqu'il n'était pas dans son propre corps. Derek sentit pour la première fois le feu lui monter aux joues. Alors, il prit l'option de se renfermer dans les cabinets pour que personne ne le voit rougir bêtement pour un truc aussi banal. Cependant, à l'instant où il croyait être tranquille deux autres élèves entrèrent dans les toilettes et Derek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation. Oui, Derek Hale était bien en train d'écouter au porte, en tout cas derrière la porte des cabinets.

\- Alors ça s'est bien passé tes cours ? demanda l'un des deux élèves à son ami tandis qu'ils urinaient pénards.

\- Ouais cool, sauf que tu vois on n'avait pas Yokimura en histoire aujourd'hui.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, il est parti pour un truc de je sais plus trop quoi, je n'écoutais pas, et du coup on se tape un remplaçant.

\- Pas de chance.

\- T'inquiète, il déchire le nouveau prof d'histoire. Mais les filles craquent complètement pour lui.

\- Pas cool.

\- Ouais c'est clair.

Puis Derek entendait le son des chasses d'eau, avant de les écouter se laver silencieusement les mains. Le transmuter n'osait plus respirer de peur de faire du bruit et de passer pour un pervers planqué. Quand ils sortirent de la pièce, Derek soupira lourdement. Cette journée était un véritable cauchemar, voir un enfer. Il observa un moment la cuvette, soudain il agrippa le papier toilette. Il se fit une longue banderole, avant de se bander les yeux avec, tel un ninja. Désormais, il ne voyait vraiment plus rien devant lui et Stiles ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher de l'avoir mâté à son insu.

Pour la première fois depuis sa transmutation, Derek se sentit tout à coup beaucoup plus « léger ».

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?  
En tout cas, Derek me tue dans ce chapitre XD


End file.
